Shelley Treatment
The Shelley treatment is a procedure that involves a Revenant being strapped in a chair and being shocked for hours in the hopes that they develop a secondary Pulse. Overview A high amount of voltage is used during the Shelley treatment. It also produces an intense amount of pain, and can last for hours. Six experienced bright and flickering lights during his treatment. Shelley Treatments are conducted in lab rooms located in the Gallows. Ten had his second Shelley treatment in lab 12b.Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Roman’s Numeral ''Chapter 96 Procedure 1 milliamp causes a tingling sensation in the head and body. The fingers seem to crack. 10 milliamps causes skin to stretch painfully. The tongue squirms. The muscles are still in control and the limbs are moveable. It is possible for the Revenant to break their own teeth during this stage if they do not have something to bite down on. 20 milliamps causes the eyes to burn and feel that they are frozen open. The room begins to blur and colors swirl and flash. The Revenant will not be able to unclench their fist. 30 milliamps causes muscles to contract. The Revenant cannot breathe, process information, or move. They are frozen. 50 milliamps causes the heart to quiver. Blood ceases to pump. 5000 milliamps causes melting.''Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Roman’s Numeral ''Chapter 20 Effects After his second Shelley treatment, Ten was shown to have signs of severe cabin fever and enough distress to gnaw his fingers off.''Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Gallows Humor ''Chapter 17 According to Two, Six’s Pulse was purely physical until the Shelley treatment.''Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Shock Values ''Chapter 32 It is possible that a Revenant can take the Pulse of another Revenant present in the room or vice versa. This was exemplified when, during one of Ten’s Shelley treatments, in which Two was present, Branson was hoping that Ten would be able to take Two’s Pulse or vice versa.''Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Roman's Numeral ''Chapter 28 It is also possible that if a Revenant possesses the Pulse of a Revenant who gained a second Pulse through the Shelley treatment, the treatment might succeed. This was shown when Harley believes that, because Ten has Six’s Pulse, and the treatment worked on Six, the treatment would work on Ten.''Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Roman’s Numeral ''Chapter 17 According to Price, a Revenant can become made up of an electrical current and highly conductive if the electrical current pushes them enough that it disrupts their body.''Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Roman’s Numeral ''Chapter 21 '' It seems that if the treatment is successful, the Revenant will fall unconscious, as shown with Six.Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Shock Values ''Chapter 66 Trivia * Ten did not misbehave during his first Shelley treatment. Ten’s first rampage was on his second Shelley Treatment.''Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Roman’s Numeral ''Chapter 47 '' * It is possible, as shown with Ten, that the machine used for the Shelley treatment can be broken, which can temporarily short the entire system. * Branson used more a higher amount of voltage during Six’s Shelley treatment than he had with Ten's, which possibly caused Six’s secondary Pulse. * According to Price, an ECT machine is no longer used for Shelley treatments. References